Traveling Worlds
by InsanityRulez
Summary: Set after 06. Sonic and his friends have been taken to Spira for reasons unknown. They must get back to their own world before it's too late...without the Chaos Emeralds. Contains OCs the pairings: Sonamy, Silvaze, Tuna and maybe some Taiream and WakkaxLulu if i can. R&R. Rated T because, this is FFX we're talking about. ON HOLD for development!


HELLO EVERYBODY! And welcome to my FIRST FANFIC, WOOH! (sorry I'm a bit hyper...I get like that a lot) and to my prologue to Traveling Worlds! I won't keep you for long I just need to say... THANK YOU to anyone who cares to read this. It literally means the world. Ooh I nearly forgot...

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own the Sonic or Final Fantasy sagas, and if you think I did then you are an idiot. I could NEVER come up with such brilliant characters.

Now...ON WITH THE SHOW! (sorry that it's a bit patchy, but hey, it's just the prologue. Oh an sorry if the characters are OOC)

* * *

It seemed like a regular day on Mobius as everyone was going about their daily business. In the streets of the city a blue, blurry line shot from one end to another at an unimaginable speed. "Sonic!" shouted a pink hedgehog in the direction where it came from. "Ugh he's never gunna let me catch up is he?" she huffed. With a dejected sigh she ran in the direction of the blur in a feeble attempt to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the blur…

"Man, that was close, if she managed to get to me…" said the blur, he then shivered when the thought of what might have happened filled his mind. He was actually another hedgehog but he was dark blue instead of pink, and his quills stuck out from the back of his head instead of hanging like human hair. "Though I probably shouldn't run from her so much…it might make her mad. I'll go and visit her when she's calmed down" he decided as he sped away.

* * *

In another part of town, another hedgehog, a white one, with five quills that stood up like a fan, and two more longer ones that stuck out from below them, was walking down the road thinking to himself.

'_What will I do? There's nothing here left for me now. Even Blaze is gone…_' he halted his thoughts before the progressed any further, if they did, he might end up in tears again. Instead, he tried to distract himself by looking at his surroundings. Though as he went on, he frequently spotted couples enjoying each other's company. It's funny that when you've lost someone, you only notice things that make matters worse.

But then he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw something he wasn't expecting…

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, an orange fox and a cream coloured rabbit were working on a biplane in a large workshop.

"Hey Cream can you hand me that wrench please" asked the fox. The rabbit, Cream, reached into a toolbox and pulled out a metal wrench and gave it to the fox.

"Here you go Tails" she said. Tails took the wrench and continued to work on the biplane. "I wonder what the others are doing" stated Cream, "I hope they're not in any trouble".

"They'll be fine Cream, don't worry, they can take care of themselves" Tails said, reassuring her, "I mean what could happen to them that hasn't already happened before?" A few minutes passed in silence until the two heard a voice coming from the doorway, when they looked they saw Cheese, Cream's childhood friend floating towards them.

"Chao chao" he greeted sleepily.

"Good morning Cheese, did you have a good nap?" Cream asked.

"Chao" he said, more enthusiastically.

"Can you pass me one of those see-though bits of plastic in the top bit of the toolbox please Cream?" asked the fox.

"Yeah, sure Tails" she said, "Is this what you meant?" she replied holding up the object.

"Yep, thanks for helping me out today Cream, I really appreciate it" he replied.

"Oh it's no bother to me at all really, I had nothing to do today so I thought I'd come over" said the rabbit, getting a bit flustered by the comment, as Tails continued to tweak his aircraft.

* * *

Somewhere outside of the city, a group of people dressed in army uniforms were creeping through the forest, each one of them armed with guns, a few grenades and a walkie-talkie. The group reached a line of bushes, and beyond that was a clearing. Though at the end of the clearing, were two big, metal doors, bearing the symbol of a face with a bushy moustache and glasses. The doors were old and rusty so whatever they led to hadn't had visitors for quite a while.

"Is this it?" asked one of the soldiers.

"This is it," replied another, but he didn't look like the others. He was about half their height and he was black with red highlights. He resembled a hedgehog. "Keep your guard up, he could still have a few defenses set"

"I doubt it honey, it looks like he hasn't been here for years" said a third member of the group. Like the hedgehog, she was different. Her fur was white, but it could not be seen under her black outfit. She had ears and wings that matched those of a bat and she wore a lot of make-up on her face.

The hedgehog stayed silent but signaled them to move forward, staying in the shadows of the forest to avoid any traps or cameras.

* * *

At a location even further from the city, in what was supposed to be a 'secret' lab, when in fact it jutted out of the secluded island like a beacon. A man, with an egg-shaped body and long, skinny legs, was sat in a chair at a desk with his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do now, that wretched hedgehog and his friends have stolen all of the chaos emeralds without leaving any for me, and there's no point trying to steal the ones they've got because they'll just beat me to a pulp" he growled angrily.

At that point a black thing floating in the air decided to talk "Hey what do you mean doctor, aren't there _seven_ chaos emeralds?" it asked in a high voice that sounded like it belonged to a young child.

"Do you think I'm stupid Bokuun? Of course there are seven chaos emeralds" piped up the man.

"Then why are you moping about it?" asked Bokuun.

"Because there aren't anymore that haven't been claimed" replied the man.

The black thing started to get confused. "But isn't there still one left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sonic and his friends have three, Shadow has one and that white guy has two. I know my maths isn't great, but that only adds up to six"

"…Bokuun you're a genius, well not as much as I am, but still, I could just kiss you right now. I've been so stupid!" yelled the doctor. Bokuun started to get a little worried that he might actually kiss him.

* * *

Somewhere on an island that floated in the sky, a red echidna was on his back relaxing next to a very large emerald.

"Ahh this is the life, hey Master Emerald?" he said, smiling, "No Eggman, no Sonic, no danger, just a cool breeze and relaxation" The emerald started to glow softly as if it agreed.

Then a few seconds later, the glow grew larger and brighter, until he had to shield his eyes before he was blinded. But as quickly as it started, the light faded away, leaving a very confused echidna to stare at it, wondering what in the world just happened.

* * *

Oh noes a cliffy. The school term has started again but I will put as much time as I can to try and get this done but I'm not making any promises as I haven't completely figured out the plot yet ^_^'...

Lol eggman has a stupid yet smart moment. Smart, because he finally realised that he'll never beat Sonic, and stupid because he couldn't count up to seven XD. And he's supposed to have an I.Q of three hundred...I guess it was just a random moment.

Again, sorry if characters are OOC, but I keep pressuring myself to do it, so I get sloppy. Stupid pressure *glares*.

Let me know what you think in a review, as it will motivate me to update faster, but no flames because they will accomplish nothing. I will not listen to flames, only nice reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, because I can't solve a problem if I don't know what it is.

EDIT!: Due to the fact that I'm a perfectionist (and believe me it sucks), I have decided that I won't post the rest of the story until I have at least figured out the plot in complete detail so all I'll have to do is write it up, because I don't want to run into a dead end and have to change previous chapters to get out of it, and I don't think you'll like that either. So it will be quite a while until I post any chapters but I will keep the prologue up just so people can still read it.

Anyway I've wasted enough of your time as it is so I'll see you in the next instalment of Travelling Worlds. Goodbye *waves*.

InRu~


End file.
